ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Purpleflash Brukdok
Testimonials :*Very easily soloed by a 60 RDM/NIN. He couldn't hurt me with attacks or spells nor could his enfeebles stick. :*Duoed by 49 RDM/NIN and 48 THF/MNK, soloed by 54 RDM/BLM, soloed by 55 PLD/DNC, soloed by 70 SCH/WHM using Earth Crusher to kill links while targeting main mob. :*Easily soloed by a level 60 Thief/Ninja with bloody bolts, shell/protect III and perfect dodge (only because of link), waterga II only did 36 damage. :*Easily soloed by a level 66 Sch/Blm, making excessive use of Aspir and Drain and using river to erase hate from linked mobs. Occasionally switched to Light Arts to use Cure IV. Fight took about 15 minutes. :*Can be soloed by a 44RDM/BLM using the river to erase hate after layering Bio II/Shock. The fight takes approximately 1-1 1/2 hours. :*Soloed easily by PLD69/DNC36 :*Duoed by a 53 RDM/WHM and a 52 BLU/DNC with no trouble at all, and plenty of MP left over after the battle. :*Easily soloed by SAM75/DNC37, got 2 links, no problem, never got below 95% HP with Seigan + Third Eye + Drain Samba II. Needed Curing Waltz II two or three times :*Solo as WHM/BLM 58/29. Yag Drinks and Vile Elixir needed. High MND items like Ajari bead Necklace etc useful. For WHM that level, not much of his magic got through. Took 33 mins. :*Easy solo by 75 WHM/SCH, was able to resist Sleep II. Just keep up Stoneskin and you shouldn't even have to cure yourself. :*Fairly easy duoed by 50 rdm and 75 thf but thf was drunk while playing so he made a lot of mess ups :*Solo'd by a NIN75/PLD37, didn't need shadows, his nukes never landed for more than 100. Also, not sure how this NM is Lv65~70 because I didn't get any EXP. :*Extremely easy solo as 75 WHM/NIN Melee'd down 2 adds then melee'd NM to death. Hexastrike was landing for 1200-1500 damage with Dia II and a Mithkabob. NM never broke Stoneskin, resisted most enfeebles cast by the NM. Used Utsusemi: Ni occasionally for flavor. :*Very easy solo for BLM75/WHM37. Use Stoneskin, and Sleep any links. Aspir and Drain are useful. Started with a couple Tier IV spells, then melee'd the rest. :* Duoed by 54 RDM/WHM and a 48 WHM/BLM. First two attempts went well at first but the WHM kept getting aggroed by the other orcs( She died both times but I managed to get away). So I had her stay in the river before you get up to him and wait as I pulled him. I just Melee'd and kept Stoneskin up and Refresh and a few other things while she healed me when I couldn't get stoneskin up or during Manafront. Killed him with over 80% HP and 60% MP. :* Extremely easily soloed as DRG75/WHM37. Didn't even need one healing breath. Penta Thrust did upwards of 1500 damage. One thing I noticed (just adding this in for those who are trying to blink tank this NM) is that he spams AOE elemental spells almost non-stop. I'd imagine that would make shadows difficult to maintain, but at 75 it probably doesn't matter. :*Easily soled as 65 DRG/DNC, I was very gimped also. I only had AF armor, Lv53 polearm, and Life belt. just auto attacked the NM and used boxstep every chance i could. healed myself with curing waltz II 4 times even after a manafont nuking i had 70% HP. fight lasted about 15 mins at most. :*Easy solo as a 60RDM/30BLM, mostly AH gear, sword, a Yag drink and a Pro-Either+3. Buff up and pull him down the path. Picked up 2 adds which I ignored till the end. Keep Stoneskin up. * soloed as 51RDM/DNC w/Impaler add. Used steamed crab and kept ice spikes up to paralyze add and NM. * Easy solo by a well-geared 56RDM/DNC with no adds, Dual Wielding Wise Wizard's Anelaces. Get to the wooden palisade that separates the west path from the merge at (F-9), use Composure to buff yourself then take care of the two regular Orc mobs near Brukdok so they don't link. Pull Brukdok towards the palisade and fight as normal with standard debuffs. Enthunder II helps with damage and Aspir Samba can replace it if MP is an issue. Pretty straightforward and took less than 5 minutes because no Orcs repopped during the fight. I didn't even use Food or Ice Spikes. Despawn Is the despawn information correct? He definitely does not despawn when you join a party outside of Davoi. Does he do so once inside or is somebody trolling? Roqualen (talk) 04:00, August 4, 2013 (UTC)